Le déshonneur pour embaumement
by Sheraz
Summary: On dit que l'amitié est le seul rempart contre la folie. Saga. Entre dévotion et égoïsme. Saga - Aphrodite - Milo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rating T : Yaoi, lime très soft plus tard.

Repère de temps : L'action se passe entre la mort de Shion et la conquête du sanctuaire par les bronze.

Alors, oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites... Hem... On ne me fustige pas s'il vous plaît... Oui c'est bien moi qui ai écrit ce truc et oui, vous avez bien lu « Aphrodite » dans les personnages... Sa-Chan, je te demande pardon à l'avance... même si j'espère réellement que tu apprécieras ce que j'en ai fait. Je compte m'appliquer, réellement. Je te la dédie à toi cette fiction en espérant que tu n'en feras pas de cauchemars, puisque si j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose avec lui, c'est bien à cause d'un certain « OS en cinq chapitres ».

Oui, ce « chapitre » est très court, il n'y en aura que trois normalement donc rien à voir avec le débit de La relique. Mais ils seront nettement plus longs que... ça. Et, oui, je tenais à séparer du reste cette intro anachronique par rapport à ce qui suivra.

* * *

**Le déshonneur pour embaumement**

**Chapitre I**

_Lorsqu'un homme meurt, on dit que son âme, en enfer, attend un jugement lui promettant une souffrance à la hauteur de ce que fut sa vie. Mais on dit aussi, qu'après avoir expié ses crimes, son âme est en droit d'attendre celles de ceux qui ont compté pour lui. _

_Ou bien est-ce une image d'Épinal destinée à adoucir l'esprit de ceux qui aperçoivent les portes du royaume d'Hadès..._

_Mais qu'en est-il de nous, chevaliers d'Athéna ? Subissons nous les mêmes outrages en attendant de pouvoir les revoir ? Ou bien sommes nous destinés, dans la mort, comme dans la vie, à éprouver cette même amère solitude ?_

_Payons nous aussi crûment pour nos fautes, lorsqu'elles sont commises par nécessité et obligation ? En est-il de même lorsqu'elle sont perpétrées par un Autre ? _

Dehors, la nuit tombe, alors que depuis quelques heures, la pluie ne cesse de frapper violemment ce carreau contre lequel Aphrodite à posé son front. Quelques heures oui, durant lesquelles le chevalier des poissons n'a pas bougé, ressassant dans son esprit les éléments de cette tragique mascarade à laquelle il a pris part sans en avoir, initialement du moins, évalué les conséquences. Mais il est un chemin que l'on emprunte et dont la trace disparaît sous nos pas, anéantissant toute possibilité de fuite. Ce que l'on voit sur ces chemins ne donne pas droit au regret. Regarder en arrière serait se condamner soi-même à sombrer. Non. Quoiqu'il en coûte, il faut continuer.

Lui.

Il est le soutien infaillible qui pourtant menace un peu plus chaque jour de sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Et bien entendu, il les y entraînera avec lui. Mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, le choix est fait depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où Mu s'est enfui.

Aphrodite grimace de dédain. _Lâche._ C'est le seul qualificatif qui lui vient à l'esprit en se remémorant le jeune chevalier du bélier. Quoique... Le terme « ingrat » conviendrait lui aussi à qualifier l'être odieux qui occupe ses pensées en cet instant. La petite poupée de Saga s'en est allée sans un regard en arrière pour celui qui l'a presque élevé. Lui même en était jaloux, de toute cette attention offerte par le gémeau. Il n'était pas en reste, non, mais tout de même, pourquoi Saga avait-il sur l'agneau plus de regards que sur sa beauté naissante ?

Pour quelques uns d'entre eux, Saga s'était toujours présenté comme un grand frère, un protecteur, un guide et un repère indéfectible sur lequel en toute circonstance, ils pouvaient compter. Pour certains d'entre-eux oui, d'autres préférant le contact du sagittaire, plus chaleureux, moins cérémonial.

Dans le reflet du carreau, Aphrodite pourrait presque revoir les images de Saga, effondré sur le marbre du premier temple, le visage caché par le bleu de ses cheveux collés de larmes. Des larmes de douleur mais aussi de colère, brûlant sa peau comme le départ de Mu pouvait brûler son cœur.

- Moi, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, avait-il murmuré à l'oreille de son pair en l'enserrant de ses maigres bras d'enfant.

Saga avait relevé son regard dans celui du dernier gardien. Et l'enfant avait mis dans ses yeux toute la détermination, l'assurance et le courage que son aîné l'avait aidé à gagner au fil des années.

- Ai-je le droit de te demander ça... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, avait chuchoté cette idole brisée par une force encore inconnue pour lui.

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé. C'est moi qui te donne ma parole et qui t'en fais la promesse. Tu ne peux pas refuser un cadeau...

Par égoïsme, mais aussi sûrement par besoin, Saga avait refermé son bras sur lui. Un accord silencieux pour un avenir chargé de cris.

Ce soir, après les révélations de son Pope, cette promesse prenait enfin son sens. Sa décision est prise, scellée depuis plus de treize ans maintenant.

Non, il ne l'abandonnera pas.

- Aphrodite...

Le poisson sursaute. Il s'était cru seul, chaque gardien isolé dans son temple par une pluie qui ne cesse de mordre la pierre depuis des jours. Et tout à ses pensées, la présence du cancer était passée inaperçue.

- Alors... Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? Y est-il allé ? … Pourquoi tu ne réponds rien ?!

D'un doigt sur ses lèvres, le douzième gardien le force au silence. Juste un acquiescement orné d' un regard résigné mais pourtant chargé de courage font office de réponse.

- Il ne lui reste qu'à choisir qui... Pour nous deux, c'est déjà une évidence.

- A t-il déjà une idée ?

- Une chose est certaine, ça ne sera pas Milo. Il a failli sombrer de nouveau, lorsque j'ai dit son nom...

- Alors nous savons qui il appellera...

Leurs regards se croisent, glacialement entendus.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- C'en est presque heureux.

La pluie poursuit sa course le long de cette vitre désormais glacée contre laquelle les deux chevaliers enlacés regardent à nouveau dans la nuit. Une nuit sans étoile, au ciel voilé de nuages.

Pourtant, malgré ces augures mortuaires, l'un d'entre eux a quitté son temple. Sa cosmo-énergie irradiante s'approche de la dernière maison sans être, semble t-il, touchée par cette ambiance.

Aphrodite soupire. Il est le dernier gardien et le plus proche du Pope.

Pas seulement géographiquement.

Cela fait presque treize ans, depuis cette fameuse nuit. Pourtant, ce hurlement déchirant le silence du treizième temple résonne encore à son esprit. Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait couru, gravissant chaque marche avec un empressement tel qu'il en avait chuté trois fois. Les genoux en sang, il s'était relevé, à chaque fois. En entrant dans la salle du trône, la brûlure du sang coulant sur ses jambes s'était estompée, au profit d'un glacial effroi devant la scène se jouant sous les yeux. De sang, le miroir en était couvert, brisé en mille éclats, le reflet terni par deux longues traînées rouges que l'enfant suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'arrivent au niveau du bas relief contre lequel le corps de Saga, recroquevillé, s'agitait de sanglots.

Saga, oui, mais couvert de la toge popale, le masque et le casque ayant roulé quelques mètres plus loin... Du haut de ses huit ans, l'enfant observait, transit par une émotion indicible, les mains de son ami couvertes de sang et d'éclats miroitants. Peu importe. A huit ans, lorsque l'on vient de décrocher une armure d'or, seul le courage existe. Alors il s'était approché pour lire dans les yeux de Saga l'effroi pure et simple. Aphrodite venait de tout comprendre. Si tant est que derrière son masque, l'enfant ne l'avait pas déjà deviné.

- Aphrodite, je t'en supplie, vas-t-en ! Tout de suite ! Tout de suite !

Il avait hurlé, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais de ses mains égratignées par ses trois chutes, Aphrodite avait saisi celles du Pope et commencé à en tirer chaque éclat. Un mélange de sang anodin, reflétant pourtant ce qui se jouait pour eux en cet instant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'en relevant les yeux vers lui, quelques minutes plus tard, il soit saisi d'effroi en se projetant en arrière de lui même, devant ce regard carmin posé sur lui. Il n'avait pas pu crier, une main sanglante s'étant emparé de son cou. Il se souvient encore de cet étau serrant sa gorge, cette douleur indicible et cette brûlure s'emparant de son visage tandis que son cou s'écrasait sous la force de l'_Autre_.

_Saga_, avait-il tenté de prononcer une dernière fois dans un souffle silencieux et les yeux révulsés.

Puis le monstre s'était mis à trembler et Aphrodite s'était effondré sur le sol après qu'il ait enfin lâché sa prise.

Juste à temps.

Toussant plus que raison, il avait pris du temps pour parvenir à se redresser. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau fait face à cet homme jusqu'alors adulé, il avait pu retrouver tout l'amour et toute la vertu de son regard vert noyé par les larmes et le regret. Aphrodite avait compris. Compris que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et que ce secret, partagé par la force du destin, les liait plus que jamais vers un avenir commun. Il lui avait répété ce jour là.

- Moi, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

L'enfant et l'adolescent avaient passé la nuit ensemble, entre soins, confessions et larmes avant que le sommeil n'adoucisse leur douleur.

Alors oui, il est aisé de dire qu'il est le chevalier le plus proche du Pope. Celui qui veille sur son repos, lorsque l'Autre lui permet d'en prendre. Celui qui contrôle ses visites. Au début, il était aussi celui qui le soutenait. Mais au fil du temps, il est devenu celui qui le porte. Rien, de ce que pense Saga ne lui échappe.

Et ce soir, Saga semble avoir un visiteur.

Paraître. Invoquer l'armure, allonger le pli récalcitrant de sa cape, tandis que le cancer soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il restera là, à l'attendre. Aphrodite s'observe dans le miroir, affiche ce sourire construit de toute pièce, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux par dessus ses épaules pour les remettre en place, ajuste quelques mèches au dessus de ses yeux et sort enfin dans le couloir sacré de son temple pour accueillir l'intrus.

Et cet intrus, ça n'est pas n'importe quel chevalier d'or. C'est précisément celui que Saga ne veut pas voir. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Saga devient comme fou lorsqu'il entend son nom. Aphrodite n'est pas dupe. Il sait parfaitement comment tout cela commencé. Bien entendu, il le conseille, mais Saga refuse de l'écouter.

- Bonsoir Milo.

- Bonsoir Aphrodite. Je dois aller voir le Pope. Tu permets que je traverse ton temple ?

- Non.

Le regard marin du scorpion se voile, à la fois de colère et de déception.

- Je suis désolé Milo, mais le Pope ne désire voir personne ce soir.

Vile mensonge. Mais après tout, cela fait treize ans maintenant que sa vie se résume à mentir. C'est presque devenu facile. Nettement plus en tous cas, que de soutenir le regard du huitième gardien en affichant un calme absolument parfait.

- C'est important Aphrodite, cela fait trois jours durant qu'il ne souhaite pas être dérangé et il me semble pourtant que d'autres ont pu l'approcher ! Je ne lui ai rien fait !

- Il est tard Milo. Ne nous complique pas cette soirée déjà bien morose. Reviens demain...

- Tu me diras la même chose.

Le scorpion serre le poing.

- Non. Je te le promets.

Il s'en était allé, sans vraiment accorder de crédit à cette promesse sur laquelle pourtant Aphrodite s'était intérieurement engagé. Il parviendrait à convaincre Saga.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

* * *

_Faut-il se réjouir d'être le seul à savoir et pouvoir cicatriser des plaies aussi béantes ? Est-ce un privilège que d'être celui auquel on demande en offrande, sa vie, son corps et son esprit ?_

_Dans ce genre d'existence, le mensonge, omniprésent, est un rempart solide. Et qui peut se targuer d'en être un maître aussi brillant que moi ? Mais il en est un auprès duquel mentir est à proscrire. Celui devant lequel seule la transparence de mes pensées permet encore de résister. _

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Quelques années auparavant**

- Lequel, Aphrodite, dis moi lequel ?!

Allongé sur les draps de soie grise, les bras sagement repliés autour de son visage et le corps presque entièrement nu, ne portant plus qu'une chemise aussi immaculée que froissée ne tenant plus qu'à ses bras, Aphrodite le regarde, camouflant son inquiétude sous un regard mutin et séducteur.

Les draps étirés et froissés ne sont désormais plus que dans les tons gris ou brun. Saga ne supporte plus d'autres couleurs pour tout ce qui a trait à ses propriétés. Au début, rien dans son comportement ne laissait présager l'existence de certaines obsessions. Et puis le temps a passé, les domestiques ont vite compris. Puis son fanatisme des couleurs s'est étendu à lui et très vite, Saga n'a plus voulu le voir qu'en blanc ou en bleu. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il chérit ces couleurs autant que le Pope et Saga prétendait qu'il ne subirait pas, ainsi, les contrecoups de sa folie.

Ou comment se convaincre de la pureté d'un homme que l'on condamne soi-même au déshonneur ?

Au dessus de lui, logé entre ses cuisses, les bras appuyés de chaque coté de son visage, Saga le dévisage avec angoisse.

Trois fois déjà, qu'il lui fait l'amour depuis ce soir. Trois fois, plus attentives les unes que les autres, cherchant avec un désespoir quasi détestable la meilleure formule de plaisir. Dans le sexe aussi, le comportement de Saga empire. Les dernières jouissances d'une nuit sont souvent désespérées. Le gémeau tente comme il le peut de surpasser cet Autre qui parfois profite lui aussi du corps parfait de son amant.

Ancré au plus profond de lui, Saga a cessé de bouger et plonge dans son regard des yeux chargés d'espoir quant à la réponse attendue.

Cette question, Aphrodite la craint depuis des mois déjà. Depuis ce jour où, alors qu'il allait s'endormir dans ses bras, le dos lové contre le torse puissant du gémeau, la voix de Saga l'a ramené à la réalité.

- Je sais qu'il te fait l'amour Lui aussi.

Le poisson avait ouvert grand ses yeux bleus, sans bouger et surtout sans frémir. Ne rien laisser paraître à celui qui derrière lui, faisait l'objet de sa plus grande attention depuis ce fameux jours ou la lâcheté du bélier avait libéré sa place.

Aphrodite avait gardé le silence. Après tout, la phrase de Saga n'était pas une question et n'appelait donc pas de réponse. Le Pope avait soupiré, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque et de caler son visage contre celle-ci.

- Je suis désolé, avait-il simplement murmuré.

Mais sa réponse, aujourd'hui, Saga l'attendait.

Oui, de plus en plus présent, l'Autre de Saga, s'était octroyé le droit de jouir lui aussi des mêmes bénéfices que son hôte. Depuis qu' à huit ans, devant ce miroir, Aphrodite avait croisé ce double et qu'il l'avait laissé en vie, ils avaient eux aussi passé un accord silencieux. Il avait vu en l'enfant un allié de taille, un esprit intelligent et profitable à ses desseins. Et au fil du temps, Aphrodite avait appris, très, voir trop, rapidement, à gérer cet Autre. Aussi bien politiquement, qu'intimement. Sans complexe, le dernier gardien s'adaptait dans la seconde. Mais il avait semblé intéressant à l'esprit malsain de Saga, de le laisser se souvenir de ces moments, lorsqu'à son tour, il reprenait sa place.

- Aphrodite, réponds moi, s'il te plaît... Dis moi lequel est-ce que tu préfères...

Mentir n'est pas possible. Saga le devinerait, or, ils n'ont que ça pour avancer, cet espèce de sincérité affranchie de remords et qui leur permet d'avoir un unique mais invulnérable soutien l'un envers l'autre.

Par contre, il n'est pas interdit de lui faire oublier la question.

Un sourire mutin se dessine sur les lèvres rosies du jeune chevalier encore essoufflé par ses derniers plaisirs et celui que lui promet cette hampe de chair encore logée en lui. Sa main remonte le long du torse popal, jouant parfois de ses ongles soignés pour le faire frémir. Aphrodite se redresse sur un coude, laissant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, jusqu'à frôler les siennes. D'ordinaire, il n'en faut pas plus pour plier le Pope à ses caprices, mais au demeurant, le regard de Saga s'est voilé. Une pointe de colère se mêle au besoin douloureux de savoir.

- Réponds moi !

Oui, même avec lui, Saga fait parfois preuve d'une autorité menaçante. Aphrodite se laisse retomber sur les draps sans le quitter du regard.

- Tu me demandes avec lequel de vous deux je préfère faire l'amour ? C'est bien cela Saga ?

- Oui... Je t'en prie réponds-moi...

Une supplique chuchotée, tandis que les lèvres du gémeau explorent délicatement sa gorge offerte.

- Alors, c'est Lui.

Ses lèvres comme son corps se sont immobilisés sous l'impact de cette révélation dont il se doutait depuis plusieurs jours. Saga ferme les yeux et laisse son front retomber sur le torse de son amant en un long soupir.

Un moment de silence s'écoule avant qu'Aphrodite ne glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

Saga redresse légèrement son visage. Au fond de son esprit, il pourrait presque entendre le rire victorieux de celui qui lui vole le plaisir de son protégé.

Entre deux baisers déposés sous son menton, une nouvelle question tombe.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

- Lui, ne fait pas semblant. Il ne m'aime pas, mais il me désire, pour moi, ce que je suis, ce que je lui inspire. Ma beauté parvient à le faire succomber. Ma fidélité à votre cause lui est utile. Toi Saga, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, du moins pas comme cela. Mais tu veux par tous les moyens nous en convaincre. Toi, tu as besoin de moi.

- Tu es celui qui compte le plus pour moi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et tu connais mes engagements envers toi. Mais l'amour, c'est autre chose.

- Toi non plus, dans ce cas, tu ne m'aimes pas. Il y en a un autre.

- Oui. Mais tu restes celui que nous avons choisi de servir. Toi et moi, nous nous aimons de la même façon. A cela près, que je ne tente pas de l'oublier entre tes bras, moi.

- Arrête.

- Il faudra bien que tu l'admettes.

- En quoi veux tu que l'admettre soit bénéfique ?

- Peut-être qu'en l'admettant, tu vous donnerais une chance.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Très bien... Alors si tu reprenais ? Je m'impatiente...

- Aphrodite, tu devrais être persuadé que je t'aime.

- Je le suis. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais ne fais pas semblant d'être amoureux.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube recouvrent d'une douce chaleur les corps enchevêtrés des deux chevaliers. Dans un demi sommeil, Aphrodite sourit de cette apaisante caresse lumineuse le sortant avec douceur de ses rêves. Félin, le douzième gardien se redresse, sous le regard gourmand de son amant. A plat ventre, les bras croisés autour d'un oreiller, Saga est encore là et le regarde se rhabiller sans un mot.

Être observé, admiré, voir désiré, restent ses plus grands plaisirs. Aphrodite se sait désirable. Il en use et en abuse, trouvant sa propre satisfaction dans les regards licencieux qu'il provoque même chez les plus raisonnables du sanctuaire. Enfant déjà, il les menait à la baguette, chacun cherchant à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. Aujourd'hui, les jeux sont devenus plus charnels, mais la réussite reste la même et Saga n'échappe pas à la règle.

Leur première fois ensemble n'est pas si lointaine. Aphrodite esquisse un sourire à son souvenir, tout en remontant sur ses hanches, ce pantalon si moulant que Saga s'est acharné à lui enlever la veille.

C'était une matinée, un peu comme celle-ci.

Camus avait été mandé par le Pope à une heure étrangement matinale. L'entretien avait été rapide et le onzième gardien était repassé chez Aphrodite étrangement heureux et nostalgique. Deux sentiments nettement contradictoires dont le positif semblait légèrement surpasser le négatif.

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire Camus ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt... satisfait... Tu veux partager ?

- Avec plaisir, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je dois aller prévenir Milo également.

- Le prévenir de quoi ? Aphrodite relève vers lui un regard inquisiteur en remplissant élégamment une tasse de thé à la rose.

- Je vais quitter le sanctuaire pour une durée indéterminée. Je dois regagner mon site d'entraînement, afin d'y prendre en charge deux apprentis prétendant à une armure de bronze.

S'il n'avait eu cette si chère maîtrise de lui même, nul doute que la tasse aurait débordé. Au lieu de ça, le visage du poisson se para d'un sourire idéalement feint, emprunt d'une fausse joie particulièrement réussie.

- Tu dois être fier.

- Et honoré qu'il m'ait confié cette charge.

- Je comprends oui...

Le verseau était resté quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa route, en laissant un poisson au visage défait et inquiet. Comme lors de ses huit ans, mais sans la moindre chute cette fois, il s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre Saga. La même stupéfaction s'empara de son regard en entrant dans la salle popale que celle qu'il avait connue huit ans plus tôt. Mais cette fois, sans l'effroi. Saga. Oui, c'était bien Saga en face de lui, derrière son masque et non pas l'Autre. Saga avait reçu Camus, alors que Saga, par prudence s'efforçait constamment de ne recevoir personne, laissant à son Autre cette grave opportunité.

Reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions, le poissons s'était approché, lentement, redessinant ce sourire habituel sur ses lèvres. Saga avait ôté le masque, dévoilant la douceur de son regard et confirmant ses doutes.

- Saga ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tant que je le peux, je l'éloigne d'ici.

- Tu ne m'éloignes pas, moi.

- Toi... Toi Aphrodite, il ne te fera rien. Et puis tu le connais, ton avenir est ici, ton devoir l'est aussi.

- Et quel est son devoir à lui ? Car tu ne peux faire ça juste pour le protéger. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Il y a forcément autre chose...

- En effet, il y a autre chose. Il doit...

Un léger frémissement de sourcils. Saga s'était appuyé sur l'accoudoir du trône, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Aphrodite s'était précipité à genoux devant lui, croisant ses bras sur ses cuisses en saisissant sa main libre.

- Tu vas revenir ne t'inquiète pas...

- Aphrodite, occupe le jusqu'à ce que Camus soit loin...

Et Aphrodite l'avait occupé. Non pas physiquement, Saga ne l'entendait pas ainsi, mais Aphrodite avait poussé plus loin ses jeux de séduction jusqu'à en saisir l'influence qu'il pouvait en tirer sur cet Autre. Cet Autre et lui étaient devenus un « tout » presque aussi liés qu'il pouvait l'être à Saga. Son coté sombre donnait au poisson la satisfaction de pouvoir exprimer ses désirs inavoués et bien souvent l'opportunité de les réaliser. Ce Saga maléfique donnait à Aphrodite la possibilité d'exprimer ses plus sournois défauts sans risque d'être inquiété. Et il n'était pas seul à en profiter.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Saga avait fini par revenir. Usé, mais satisfait et rassuré de ne plus sentir au sanctuaire le cosmos du verseau. A genoux près du trône, le buste et le visage sagement installés sur ses cuisses, Aphrodite attendait, une main de Saga caressant ses cheveux, qu'il daigne lui expliquer le départ de Camus.

- Redis moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais... Je ne le veux _plus_.

En huit ans, de plus en plus marqué par l'emprise de l'entité, le discours de Saga avait évolué. Au départ, il avait cru pouvoir lutter. Aphrodite l'avait cru lui aussi et lui apportait sons soutien dans ce sens. Et puis, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. C'est l'Autre, qui prenait le dessus, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Se sentir condamné lorsqu'on incarne pendant si longtemps une puissance proche de celle d'un dieu, révèle les personnalités. Saga en mourrait. Il le savait. Comment ? Pour le moment, c'était encore vague. Mas il mourrait sûrement et ce, dès le jour où l'autre prendrait un contrôle total sur lui même.

Mais hors de question qu'il meurt seul. Hors de question également, qu' _ils_ meurent ainsi, sans lutter jusque leurs dernières forces, lui et ceux qui l'accompagneront. Un dieu ne meurt pas seul et ceux qui le servent se doivent de l'accompagner dans ce dernier voyage. C'est une fidélité comme une autre, un besoin, de l'égoïsme plus sûrement.

Alors si dans un premier temps il avait tenté de repousser l'aide d'Aphrodite, s'il l'avait mis en garde contre sa volonté de proximité, s'il avait avoué lui même ne pas avoir le droit de lui demander ça, aujourd'hui, Saga exprimait clairement sa volonté de ne plus le laisser faire machine arrière. Il ne veut _plus_, qu'il parte. Aphrodite lui appartient, tout comme son destin.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu le sais. Pourquoi l'as tu écarté ?

- Il veut s'en servir, Il ne l'aura pas... Il n'en fera pas ce que nous sommes devenus. Pas lui. Au Japon, les Kido prétendent faire adouber d'armures de bronze, plusieurs orphelins qu'ils ont pris sous leur protection. L'armure du cygne est concernée. Camus accomplira une partie de son destin de cette façon, en formant son détendeur, loin d'ici, loin de moi. Il doute, il va comprendre s'il reste ici. Je refuse. Camus est trop droit, et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste. Il ne devra savoir qu'au dernier moment.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Si. Mais il n'est pas temps pour lui.

- Et Milo ?

Les doigts de Saga s'étaient crispés dans ses cheveux.

- Milo restera ici. Il ne se doute de rien de toute façon.

- Ça n'est pas surprenant. Lui, n'a affaire qu'à ton Autre, alors que tu te permets de recevoir Camus lorsque tu parviens à le garder endormi.

- Milo... n'a pas le même caractère. Il a l'envie et le besoin d'agir. Camus est nettement plus réservé. Milo est un homme de terrain.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu vois pour Camus un avenir enseignant pour le service d'Athéna. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il ait, en vertu de ses privilèges auprès de toi, la possibilité de comprendre la vérité plus rapidement que les autres. Mais ai-je tort de penser que Milo n'est pas totalement étranger à son éloignement ? Ai-je tort d'imaginer que tu vois dangereusement muer leur amitié vers quelque chose de plus charnel ? Et ça te déplaît...

- Tous deux comptent énormément pour moi.

Aphrodite sourit, laissant glisser un doigt le long de sa cuisse.

- Tu es gourmand. J'aime assez cela.

- Je ne les toucherai pas.

- Tu es épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Tu es frustré aussi, parce que tu aimes sans t'autoriser à l'exprimer. Je ne suis pas Camus, ni Milo, mais..

- Aphrodite, tu comptes tout autant pour moi.

- Et je ne suis pas inaccessible, moi.

Le dernier gardien avait relevé son visage, cherchant à croiser le regard surpris mais non moins frémissant du Pope. Il put y lire l'envie, mais l'effroi aussi, de son propre sentiment et de ses conséquences, si l'autre venait à se manifester en cet instant. Aphrodite sourit. Plaire et conquérir. Le plaisir de sa vie. Souplement, il escalada ses genoux, le chevauchant à même le trône en écartant sournoisement les pans de sa toge pour y glisser ses doigts agiles.

- Tu en as besoin, autant que j'en ai envie. Alors à quoi bon refuser ?

Saga n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Même si au plus profond de lui, cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation condamnait plus encore l'avenir d'Aphrodite. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant à savoir qu'un autre se couvre volontairement d'autant de culpabilité. Même si l'honneur qu'il se doit d'afficher lui dicte de ne pas davantage entraîner avec lui celui qui ne l'a jamais abandonné et toujours protégé.

Une première fois qui en promettait beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Pour l'heure, Aphrodite se rhabille sous le regard rêveur de son amant.

- Tu vas rejoindre Masque de Mort ?

- Oui. Nous faisons le tour des arènes ce matin, pour veiller à ce qui s'y passe. Il nous faut connaître tes alliés, écouter les bruits et rumeurs. C'est nécessaire.

Une fois totalement vêtu, le poisson soupire et s'assoit près de lui sur le lit.

- Saga, es tu certain de ce que tu fais ?

- Non, mais les réponses ne tarderont plus. D'ici un an, deux tout au plus, nous saurons.

- Tu penses réellement tenir jusque là ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour Athéna. Pour... vous également et pour quelques autres aussi.

- Saga... Sois objectif... Plus le temps passe et plus...

- Plus quoi, Aphrodite ?

- Plus le temps passe et moins tu le contrôles. Tu regardes, les choses se faire plus que tu ne peux les défaire. Le jour où il te maîtrisera totalement, le projet que tu nous promets ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Lâchant l'oreiller, Saga se retourne dans les coussins, le drap couvrant à peine son corps, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant.

- Et que préconises tu dans ce cas ? Le suicide ? Je dois prendre le risque et je réussirai, crois moi. Il est trop tard pour abandonner, d'autant que vous êtes impliqués tout autant que moi. Faire cela me soulagerait, mais cela vous condamnerait. Nous avons tous une épreuve à surmonter. Celle-ci est la mienne. Crois moi, j'y arriverai.

- Tu pourrais au moins te... faciliter la vie.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce qui va suivre.

- Tu ne te contentes plus de moi.

- Je ne peux me contenter de personne. C'est un dérivatif comme un autre.

- Tu pourrais te contenter de... lui. Sans compter qu'il t'aiderait à tenir. Tu dis un ou deux ans, c'est énorme étant donné ton état.

- Jamais.

- Jamais tu ne t'en contenterais, ou jamais tu n'y toucheras ?

Saga interrompt juste à temps sa réponse impulsive et pose sur Aphrodite un regard lourd de reproches.

- Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.

- Trop tard, cette réponse me suffit. Jamais tu n'y toucheras mais tu sais parfaitement que de lui tu pourrais te contenter. Tu nous as impliqués, nous, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Tu...

Le poisson ne peut achever sa phrase, Saga venant de le plaquer sur le matelas de tout son poids.

- Aphrodite, s'il te plaît, ne le réveille pas... Quant à Milo... Ne lui dis rien de nos secrets...

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te trahirai pas. Mais Saga... Cela fait un moment que les rumeurs circulent. Tu as participé toi même, à ta façon, aux formations des porteurs de bronze en mettant Camus hors de danger pour former l'un d'entre eux et en laissant l'armure du pégase être emportée par un de leur protégés. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mais je suppose que cela fait partie des signes que tu attends. Quoiqu'il en soit, nos pairs ont besoin de soutien. Le tournoi galactique provoque bon nombre de questions. La plupart d'entre nous pensent que c'est une stupide initiative, naïve, dangereuse et déshonorante. Estimer qu'une armure d'or peut ainsi de laisser maîtriser...

- Mais j'attendais ce moment... Puisse t-il Lui aussi avoir ce genre d'opinion. Il n'en sera que plus prompt à commettre une erreur.

- Tu m'écrases...

Saga s'esclaffe. L'un de ces rares sourires, si précieux qu'Aphrodite pourrait y voir un heureux présage s'il n'était pas si objectif. Le gémeau se redresse, aussitôt imité par un poisson qui l'enlace comme ont refermerait des bras autour d'un être fragile et précieux comme l'or. Logé sur son épaule, le poisson reste contre lui.

- Quand me diras tu les tenants et aboutissants de ton plan ?

- Dès que les étoiles auront répondu à mes dernières questions... En attendant, Aphrodite, je voudrais que tu chasses tout cela de ton esprit, que tu parviennes à ne plus y penser et que tu profites. Vraiment, si tu voulais me faire plaisir, tu pourrais faire cela. Tu devrais filer. Je vous rejoindrai aux arènes...

- Vraiment ? Tu vas enfin sortir un peu ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que certains commencent à douter... Je ferai ce que je peux tant que je le pourrai.

* * *

Les mois ne s'écoulaient pas autrement... Saga demeurait divisé et de plus en plus impuissant face aux manifestations de cet autre... Il était presque rassurant, de ne pas le voir réapparaître durant toute une journée. Au moins ainsi, ne voyait-il pas les conséquences de plus en plus nombreuses des assassinats que le monstre commanditait. De retour, Saga constatait avec un calme feint l'étendue des dégâts. Malgré cela, il restait impassible. Parfois, une décision était prise, contrecarrant en partie les plans machiavéliques. Mais force est de constater, qu'il agissait de moins en moins.

Était-ce pour anéantir ses soupçons ? Lui laisser croire une reddition et s'octroyer du temps ? Ou bien s'évitait-il les souffrances des punitions infligées par cet Autre ?

Saga s'octroyait du temps, durant lequel lui et Aphrodite profitaient presque innocemment du calme apparent pour s'aimer, un peu, et parfois même, feindre le plus parfait bonheur.

C'était le défi qu'il s'était lancé, offrir à Saga la possibilité d'oublier, durant quelques heures. Même si son objectivité le raccrochait à la réalité. Que Saga fasse semblant d'y croire était aussi feint que le reste. Mais au moins ils s'en donnaient tous deux l'illusion.

Aurait-il voulu que le gémeau lâche les armes ? Combien de fois s'est-il posé la question, lorsque le trouvant effondré dans la salle Popale, Aphrodite n'avait que la chaleur de ses bras à lui offrir en attendant que la douleur passe et que Saga affiche à nouveau la plus parfaite neutralité.

Combien de fois ces derniers temps, avait-il essuyé des larmes plus abondantes encore que celles qu'il épongeait de ses mains d'enfant durant les premières années de calvaire ?

Combien de fois avait-il dû se mordre la lèvre à sang pour ne pas lui proposer de... Lui venir en aide ? En finir. Lui offrir le cadeau de supprimer sa vie, devenue parfaitement insupportable. Car combien d'entre eux, pourtant au dessus de l'humanité pour ce qui est du courage et de la force, auraient eu cette volonté de supporter, pendant presque treize ans, de couvrir le plus lentement possible, son âme du déshonneur le plus infâme ?

Aphrodite rêvait de lui offrir la douceur méritée d'un tapis de roses pour s'éteindre. Comme sur ce tapis popal devenu si familier, il l'aurait enserré de ses bras, en attendant qu'il s'apaise, définitivement cette fois.

Un jour, il le lui avait proposé. A demi-mot certes, mais l'aîné avait compris.

* * *

C'était un jour très chaud du mois de juillet de l'année précédente. En soirée, Saga était venu se rafraîchir auprès de lui, profitant d'un peu de ce bonheur floral qui pourtant s'étalait à leurs pieds dans une couleur proscrite depuis bien longtemps de sa vie. Allongé entre les fleurs, il contemplait avec espoir la statue d'Athéna que la proximité du dernier temple leur permettait d'apercevoir.

Aphrodite, installé au dessus de lui, l'observait, le sourire rêveur, un doigt s'amusant à parcourir la peau ambrée du grec qu'une tenue plus civile, la toge popale n'ayant pas résisté longtemps, laissait apercevoir.

- Mes roses sont-elles les seules auxquelles tu permets de porter du rouge ?

- Le rouge ne t'irait pas, de toute façon... Et puis, elles sont parfaites en rouge... Le bonheur et la mort... Tout à fait ce qui convient, non ?

Bien que parfaitement vrai, Aphrodite avait lutté pour que son sourire ne se fane pas. Associer le bonheur et la mort sur une seule et même couleur...Il avait repris, d'une voix plus hésitante.

- Saga... Si tu devais choisir ta mort, tu la leur confierais ?

- Si je devais choisir ma mort, je crois sans nul doute, que tu as de nous tous, la façon la plus agréable de l'offrir. « Offrir » oui. Auprès de toi, ce doit-être un cadeau. Tu es cette incarnation de douceur camouflant une efficacité redoutable.

- Je ne te refuserai jamais rien.

La main de Saga s'était glissée sur ses reins, remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale en se frayant un passage sous sa chemise de satin bleu.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais si ce jour devait arriver, si Athéna m'en offrait la possibilité, oui, je voudrais que ce soit toi, qui me l'offres cette mort.

Aphrodite s'était contenté d'acquiescer, mesurant la portée de cette requête discrète.

Puis à nouveau, Saga s'était détaché de la statue d'Athéna pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Crois tu qu'elle m'en offrira la possibilité ? Crois tu que je le mérite ?

- Tu mérites d'avoir le droit de ne pas souffrir dans ta mort, comme tu souffres dans ta vie, oui.

- Tu ne devras pas regretter.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de l'avenir que tu nous sous-entends, nous ne serons pas séparés longtemps.

Leurs regards s'étaient unis longuement, pesant le poids de chaque mot pour en saisir le sens.

* * *

Et depuis toutes ces années, Saga résistait, s'accrochant à cette idée que son sort était l'épreuve infligée. Une épreuve plus cruelle encore que n'importe quelle autre, mais dont il était en devoir de trouver le sens pour accomplir sa mission, son service d'Athéna. Il attendait, et tenait aussi bien qu'il pouvait, une date, une fameuse nuit, durant laquelle, en montant au sommet de Star Hill, il obtiendrait ses réponses en lisant les étoiles.

Cela faisait presque treize ans maintenant et la date approchait. Cette nuit serait celle du réveil d'Athéna. La seule nuit qui lui donnerait une chance de comprendre. Et depuis toutes ces années, Saga tenait, juste pour cet espoir.

- Encore combien de temps Saga ?

- Seulement trois mois.

- _Encore_ trois mois...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et si durant cette fameuse nuit, Il ne te laissait aucun répit ? Tout ce que tu as enduré n'aurait servi à rien. Tout ce que nous avons fait, ne se résumerait plus à rien...

- Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu dois au moins garder confiance en Athéna. Elle m'aidera.

- Il serait temps !

- Aphrodite !

Un long soupir désolé s'en était suivi.

- Alors, vivement dans trois mois.

* * *

Et ces trois mois s'étaient écoulés, sans qu'Athéna ne l'abandonne. Cette fameuse nuit, Saga était monté, au sommet de Star Hill. Il avait vu. Il avait lu. Jusqu'à l'aube, Aphrodite l'avait attendu, à l'ombre du trône, sans même fermer l'œil.

Lorsque Saga pénétra enfin dans la salle popale, le poisson se leva. A quelques centimètres de lui, le pope s'était immobilisé, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, accrochant son regard sur le sien. Une invitation muette à la lecture, celle de ses yeux, pour y deviner les réponses à la question qu'Aphrodite n'osait poser.

Fatigue. Désespoir. Inquiétude. Mais surtout, un retour de courage et une lueur étrange devant laquelle Aphrodite arbora un rictus délicieusement confus.

- Aphrodite, Saga posa son front contre le sien, il capitulera. Athéna vaincra. Je dois juste... être prudent, ne pas lui donner l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse facilement lire en moi, tout comme tu devras être prudent, lorsqu'Il sera avec toi.

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire quelque peu éteint.

- Je me débrouille parfaitement avec lui, il ne saura rien. Mais Saga, à quel prix penses-tu le vaincre ?

- Le plus cher qu'il me faudra payer.

Aphrodite perdit presque immédiatement son sourire et le repoussa pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, les mains posées sur les hanches. Il arrive qu'une échéance soit moins douloureuse à _imaginer_. A cette étape, elle conserve un certain degré de doute qui permet de croire en une possible fin heureuse. Maintenant, cet espoir ne lui est plus permis.

- Depuis le temps que tu me le souhaites, ne peux tu pas te réjouir ?

- Si... Bien entendu.

Se glissant contre son dos, Saga dépose dans les mèches azur un délicat baiser, non sans en apprécier le parfum de rose.

- Ça n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais que tu ailles te reposer. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous avons besoin de sommeil.

Aphrodite se retourne gracieusement, le sourire mutin.

- Je ne peux rester avec toi ?

- Pas cette fois. Je dois... réfléchir à tout ça.

Et Aphrodite s'en était allé.

Paraître.

L'image est tout aussi importante pour lui qu'elle peut l'être pour le dernier gardien. Importante, certes, mais différente. Treize années d'attente sur le point de s'achever, et toujours cette même nécessité de leur sembler solide, de leur servir de guide. Oh bien entendu, Aphrodite lui en a essuyé des larmes. Mais c'est d'en voir vu autant couler sur son visage sans jamais parvenir à l'achever, qui l'a convaincu de sa puissance.

Paraître, encore et toujours, devant tous, gérer les imprévus, repousser leur dangereuse proximité par une autorité et une froideur sans pareilles.

C'était chose aisée, oui. Sauf devant un seul.


	3. Chapter III

**Avant de débuter cet avant dernier chapitre, je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour vos petits mots d'encouragement en me réclamant cette suite. Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire un peu particulière qui me tient réellement à cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez encore. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_Demain, je vais mourir._

_Je suppose qu'alors, toutes ces questions restées en suspend trouveront leur réponse. Je meurs sans regret puisqu'il meurt lui aussi. Ma promesse sera tenue, rester à ses cotés, jusque mon dernier souffle. Quitter ce monde en sachant qu'il me retrouvera dans l'autre, achève d'adoucir mes peurs. Je ne laisse rien. Même pas le souvenir d'un fidèle d'Athéna. J'ignore l'histoire qu'on écrira sur moi, mais quelle importance. Saga nous a promis la mort, le déshonneur et même l'oubli. Mais qui dans ce sanctuaire peut se vanter d'avoir connu la vérité et de l'avoir combattue comme nous l'avons fait ? _

_Demain je vais mourir, mais Athéna saura, elle, que mon âme lui est acquise._

* * *

Aphrodite referme la porte de ses quartiers privés et soupire en s'y adossant, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Toujours allongé sur le lit depuis son départ, le chevalier du cancer l'observe.

- C'était Milo ?

Le dernier gardien révoque son armure et murmure un « oui » désolé avant de grimper à genoux sur le lit. Masque de mort allonge un bras sur le matelas, et son amant vient calmement s'y lover, posant son visage contre son épaule.

- J'ai promis de lui obtenir un entretien. Demain.

Le cancer replie son bras pour venir enrouler une mèche autour de ses doigts pour s'en faire un jeu machinal.

- Tu promets des choses que tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir obtenir.

- Nous vivons dans le mensonge... Mais cette fois, crois moi, même si ça tourne aux cris, même s'il devient aussi fou que son double, je réussirai à l'en convaincre. Pour lui et pour Milo. Aucun des deux ne mérite ce qui se passe, d'autant que le scorpion ne peut pas comprendre... Si nous devons mourir bientôt, il est temps que ça change. Je ne veux pas que Saga quitte ce monde avec un poids supplémentaire et inutile sur la conscience.

- Il en est à ce stade ?

- Ça n'est que la conclusion logique de ce qu'il s'est infligé ces cinq dernières années en ce qui concerne Milo. Les choses se sont accélérées dernièrement, avec l'entrée de notre ordre dans le conflit qui s'annonce. Il faut que tu saches certaines choses...

Après un soupir, Aphrodite ferme les yeux, laissant petit à petit les souvenirs se rassembler dans son esprit.

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis près de treize ans, Aphrodite revêt l'armure d'or des poissons, son héritage. Maudit ou bénit, l'ultime signe du zodiaque reste ancré au fond de lui comme le dernier vestige de son mérite. La seule preuve concrète que son existence a bien un sens et qu'Athéna reconnaît encore en lui, l'un de ses fidèles protecteurs.

Pourtant depuis treize ans, c'est en protégeant Saga qu'il prétend servir sa déesse. Peut-être est-ce elle, qui ce fameux jour, l'a poussé à gravir les marches le séparant du Pope après que ce cri l'eut alerté. Peut-être est-ce Athéna elle même qui a voulu qu'il sache, pour les lier, davantage, vers ce destin commun et offrir à Saga une planche de salut sans laquelle il n'aurait pu si longtemps conserver un tout petit peu de cette force qui lui permet encore de tromper cet Autre.

Dans le reflet du miroir, ce sourire composé lui arrache un soupir. Voilà quelques jours que la véritable lutte a commencé. Ayor est parti au Japon, après que le Pope ait privé Milo de cette mission. Étrangement, le Pope, cet Autre qui n'est pas réellement Saga, semble apprécier Milo. Lorsque Saga lui-même s'efforce de ne pas l'impliquer, son Autre en revanche, voit en ce huitième gardien, l'assassin efficace au même titre qu'il peut l'être lui, Aphrodite.

En refermant sur lui la double porte de la salle Popale, Aphrodite s'immobilise durant quelques secondes.

Saga se lève du trône en l'apercevant, silencieusement, et se dirige lentement vers lui. Les yeux du poisson dévient vers le sol pour suivre la course de cette dague maudite, lâchée à même le tapis comme on le ferait d'une arme de dernier ordre. Sur son sillage, la main droite de Saga laisse goutter une fine trace de sang. Sans même y prêter attention, le gémeau s'arrête face à lui et attend avec patience que son bras droit daigne relever les yeux vers lui, ce que son ami ne semble guère décidé à faire.

Aphrodite approche lentement sa main de celle, blessée, de Saga, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se caressent enfin, puis suffisamment pour s'en saisir et les porter à ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisent enfin. Saga n'avait cessé de le fixer, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir l'envie que lui inspire ce geste de provocation totalement voulu de la part de son protégé. Du reste, Aphrodite ne lui laisse guère le temps de réaliser, s'emparant de sa nuque pour éviter un recul qui de toute évidence n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Violemment ses lèvres s'emparent de celles de cet être qu'il adule depuis toujours. Un baiser invasif, ses dents se refermant sans ménagement sur cette lèvre inférieure meurtrie jusqu'à lui arracher une plainte douloureuse et contrariée. Aphrodite s'écarte de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

La main de Saga s'est refermée autour de sa gorge. Peu importe si le sang souille désormais la peau diaphane de son amant. L'image n'est que le strict reflet de la réalité. Aphrodite déglutit difficilement, moins à cause de l'étreinte de sa main que sous l'effet de cette envie, ce désir qui fige délicieusement chacun de ses membres.

- Fais moi l'amour Saga.

Avec dureté le gémeau le repousse contre le miroir, se glissant contre lui de façon à ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de fuite. Et paradoxalement, ses lèvres viennent avec douceur à la rencontre des siennes, dans un baiser presque rassurant. Il reste, Saga, et non pas cet Autre, mais à l'image de son double, Saga ne peut nier cette violence qui fait partie de lui.

- Tu ne m'as que très rarement demandé cela Aphrodite.

Leur première fois, Aphrodite l'a initiée lui même. Mais durant les années qui ont suivi, le phénomène s'est inversé et si Aphrodite s'amusait en jeux de séduction, ça n'était qu'après avoir deviné chez lui cette envie.

Or ce matin, le poisson est, on ne peut plus clair.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi. Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au dernier jour, puisqu'il nous en reste peu. Ça devient... difficile. J'ai besoin de me rendre compte, comme toi, mais sans cette fichue dague, que je suis bien en vie. Alors fais moi l'amour, je ne veux rien d'autre, mais je le veux maintenant.

- Alors qu'attends tu pour te débarrasser de cette armure ?

La conclusion n'avait pas tardé. L'ayant retourné contre la glace, Saga l'avait investi sans grande préparation. Il l'avait demandé et l'avait obtenu. Et malgré ce cri de douleur qu'il n'a pu retenir, Saga n'a pas reculé. Elle est leur plus fidèle amie, depuis que leur parcours de chevalier débute. Celle qui ne les quitte jamais, s'insinuant à la fois dans leurs corps et dans leurs esprits. La douleur est l'épouse la plus fidèle qu'ils aient connue. Alors non, Saga n'a pas reculé, tout comme Aphrodite n'a pas regretté. D'autant qu'ils ont appris à se jouer d'elle, la dompter, la chasser, pour enfin parvenir à l'ignorer. Lui rire au nez, la mépriser, comme le font ces cris de plaisir qui résonnent dans la salle du trône au rythme des coups de reins que lui assène son Pope. Les mains et le corps moites, appuyés contre le miroir, Aphrodite l'encourage et refuse de s'abandonner.

Ils le savent, c'est probablement l'une de leurs dernières étreintes. Dans quelques jours, ils seront là. Dans quelques jours, seul le marbre du temple popal se rappellera de leur singulière amitié. Il sera à jamais le seul témoin des étapes dont ils se sont relevés ensemble et qui n'ont fait que les rapprocher. Il sera le seul à savoir presque toute la vérité.

Le seul... avec les roses de la roseraie du douzième temple. Leur ultime espoir.

Dans le miroir, Saga ne peut ignorer les larmes qui s'étirent désormais sur le visage si parfait de son amant. Des larmes, Aphrodite n'en a jamais versé. La beauté incarnée ne peut se faner sous leur effet, alors le poisson s'y est toujours refusé. Malgré les combats et malgré les épreuves. Pourtant, Saga, lui, le fait pleurer, malgré le plaisir flagrant qu'il lui procure.

Il faut pourtant bien craquer. Rêver que de nombreuses nouvelles étreintes les emmènent elles aussi vers cette jouissance que le zèle de Saga leur offre désormais.

Les deux amants se laissent glisser au sol, enlacés l'un a l'autre comme pour contrer une force invisible venue les séparer.

Hors d'haleine et pourtant... insatisfaits.

- Aphrodite...

En guise de réponse, le concerné resserre doucement ses doigts autour de sa nuque, sans se défaire de son étreinte. Il faudrait pouvoir ne plus jamais bouger.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas le regret de bientôt quitter ce monde Saga. Nous partirons ensemble, rien ne me manquera, dans l'autre monde. J'ai juste le regret de n'avoir pu faire plus.

- Je ne suis pas devenu fou au point de ne pas voir que si je suis là, à cette place, en ce moment, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu y parvenir sans toi et je dois avouer, que j'attends encore plusieurs choses de ta part.

- Jusqu'à la fin Saga. Je te l'ai promis. Surtout si tu m'aides à tenir... de cette façon.

Saga plonge en silence ses lèvres dans son cou. Aphrodite a un amant, qu'il aime réellement. Avec cet amour qu'il lui reproche de feindre à son égard pour se forger une illusion parfaite d'un bonheur qu'il ne s'autorise qu'à rêver. Néanmoins, le stade de la simple amitié est dépassé depuis bien longtemps entre eux. Cette relation unique qui le lie à Saga est le seul fondement de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu jusque présent. Alors à l'aube d'une guerre, il est logique qu'il ait besoin de s'en assurer. De la façon la plus intime qui soit, celle qui leur a toujours permis d'oublier, temporairement, l'ironie du destin qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Ayor est parti, tu le sais. Je n'ai encore aucune nouvelle. Milo... a mal pris le fait de devoir renoncer à cette mission. J'ai toujours pris soins, Aphrodite, de ne jamais le recevoir, moi, d'une part parce que je crains de provoquer chez lui le retour de quelques souvenirs, mais aussi pour qu'il n'ait pas la sensation d'une différence entre l'Autre et moi. Malgré cela, il doute. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, je ne peux pas me tromper.

Aphrodite redresse brusquement son visage vers lui.

- La dague Saga, c'était à cause de quoi ? Que s'est-il passé avec Milo ?

- Il doit partir sur l'Ile d'Andromède.

- C'est Lui, ou toi, qui a décidé cela ?

- Lui. Mais moi je veux que tu l'accompagnes. De toute façon, Il a prévu de te l'ordonner. Il doute autant de Milo que Milo commence à douter de lui. Tu devras t'arranger pour qu'il ne le sache pas.

Aisé bien entendu, suivre un chevalier d'or lorsqu'on en est un soi-même, voir éventuellement intervenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir, mais sans que le concerné ne s'en aperçoive... La réponse, pour autant, lui semble évidente.

- Ce sera fait. Saga ? …. Je n'ai pas vocation de te faire la morale, mais il me semble que ton Autre pourrait voir en Milo le même soutien qu'en moi et...

- Non !... Saga soupire, conscient qu'une fois de plus Aphrodite fait les frais de son humeur. Excuse moi. Il... Il vous a déjà, toi et Masque de mort. Je n'ignore pas ce qu'il vous apporte. Mais si Milo savait, lui, il ne le prendrait pas comme vous. S'il apprend un jour la vérité... Aphrodite, son seul regard serait impossible à soutenir.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'aimes libre de Son influence et que tu refuses qu'il soit comme nous.

- Mais justement. Il n'est pas comme vous. Aphrodite, vous avez accepté de sacrifier votre innocence par amour pour moi et parce que vous me faites confiance, c'est votre façon de servir Athéna, l'ombre est notre seule issue. Vous l'avez fait, parce que vous avez vu le mal dont je suis habité. Vous l'avez constaté, mais vous m'avez assez connu et assez respecté pour savoir que je n'abandonnerai pas Athéna si facilement et que j'allais combattre. Seulement, Milo ne peut pas comprendre. Ça n'est pas une chose en laquelle on croit juste lorsqu'on l'entend racontée. Non, s'il savait, Milo préférerait tenter de me tuer de ses propres mains. Et tu sais ce qui arriverait...

- Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas assez ?

- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a fait le deuil d'un chevalier des gémeaux qu'il ne voit plus guère que de temps à autres à travers une illusion lointaine en traversant sa maison.

- Tu devrais peut-être, parfois, reprendre cette place.

- Tu n'y penses pas ? Ce serait bien trop risqué, surtout maintenant...

- Tu te donnerais l'occasion, ne serait-ce, que de le serrer dans tes bras et surtout, lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il a comme chacun de nous besoin d'entendre. Après tout, toi, comme lui, ignorez s'il survivra à cette bataille...

- Après toutes ces années de distance, il me repousserait, et il aurait raison.

Aphrodite soupire bruyamment.

- Tu sais Saga, que ton Autre ne s'encombre pas de telles considérations ? Tu es Pope et c'est ce que tu méritais. Ne peux tu donc pas en profiter lorsqu'il t'en laisse l'occasion ?

- Je le fais. Je t'ai toi.

- Si peu. N'oublie pas que tu as toujours été pressenti pour le devenir, que tu t'y es préparé et que tu l'as désirée cette place. Alors mince, sois un peu le Pope, avant d'être celui qui se doit de sans cesse lutter contre lui même en s'acharnant à cacher aux yeux du monde qu'il n'est pas un mais deux ! Cache le, certes, mais ne fais pas _que_ cela !

- Il aurait pu aimer « Saga » mais je ne suis pas Saga à ses yeux ! Et il est hors de question que d'être Pope me serve à cela... Pas avec lui.

- S'il « aurait pu aimer Saga », alors tu dois être en mesure de lui faire aimer ce Pope.

- « Ce » Pope n'est pas seul et _Je_ ne veux pas que l'_Autre_ s'en prenne à Milo. Je te l'ai déjà dit et re dit Aphrodite.

Le poisson soupire, renverse sa tête en arrière contre son épaule et ferme les yeux. Un long moment de silence s'écoule.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens Saga ? Nous étions cinq. Des gamins, bouleversés par leur récente arrivée au sanctuaire, par les révélations, la vie, ou plutôt le semblant d'existence qui nous était imposé. Bouleversés par une trop grande difficulté d'adaptation et de communication. Nous étions cinq à n'avoir que toi. Je me souviens que les autres te préféraient Aioros, mais pour nous tous, vous étiez notre unique référence. Le seul bras prêt à nous relever et à nous aider à avancer. Pour nous cinq, il n'y avait que toi. Lorsque le jour est venu pour nous de gagner nos camps d'entraînement, la séparation fut douloureuse, bien que devant le regard observateur de Shion, nous nous efforcions de ne rien montrer.

- Pourquoi me rappelles tu ce jour Aphrodite ?

- Laisse moi continuer, il faut que tu comprennes.

Un silence approbateur lui répond, lui permettant de poursuivre ce récit dont Saga voit petit à petit se dessiner le sens.

- Deux sont restés, sur cinq. Mu, puisque son maître était ici, et Milo, pour des raisons identiques. Camus, Masque de mort et moi, nous avons finalement chacun pris la route imposée en sachant que nous ne nous reverrions qu'après avoir décroché l'armure qui nous était destinée. Autant te dire que c'est une chose qui n'a fait que nous motiver davantage. Une année pour compléter ce que nous savions déjà. Mais en dehors des entraînements, tu n'étais plus là. Sais tu combien de fois nous avons dû envier les deux chanceux à tes cotés ? Ceux qui le soir pouvaient bénéficier de tes conseils, ton réconfort, et tout simplement d'avoir à leurs cotés quelqu'un à qui ils pouvaient parler ce qui fut loin d'être le cas pour nous trois. Il y a une nette différence entre ces deux là et nous trois. La seule chose qui n'a jamais changé, c'est notre amour pour toi.

- Tu t'avances quelque peu. En ce qui concerne toi et le cancer, je veux bien le croire. Camus et Milo aujourd'hui, ignorent la vérité et ont fait depuis longtemps le deuil de quelqu'un qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir. En revanche je sais que tous deux doutent du Pope qu'ils ont en face d'eux et leur comportement durant la prochaine guerre sera déterminant. Mu... Connaît la vérité. Il le sait depuis toujours même s'il ne doit pas tout comprendre. De ce fait je doute fort de son amour.

- Je persiste. La seule chose qui n'a jamais changé, c'est notre amour pour _toi_. Toi, Saga. Moi et Angelo nous raccrochons juste à cette confiance aveugle que nous avons toujours eue en toi. Malgré le fait que nous sachions toute la vérité, parce qu'on ne peut effacer ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Vous ne connaissez pas toute la vérité.

Aphrodite entrouvre les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus.

- Non, vous ne savez pas tout. Vous cultivez l'image parfaite que j'ai cultivé moi même jusqu'à devenir ce que je suis. Mais vous ignorez toutes les décisions que j'ai pu prendre. Il y a une chose, que même toi tu ignores et jamais, même si je le devrais, je ne pourrai te la confier.

- Fort bien. Tu n'es pas l'être parfait que tu crois que nous imaginons. Ça tombe bien, nous sommes loin de l'être et sommes loin d'aspirer à le devenir. Ne dit-on pas que la véritable valeur d'un homme se reconnaît dans la difficulté ? Nous en avons notre soul. Quoique nous fassions, jusqu'à présent, Athéna nous encourage et nous aide Nos armures en sont la preuve. Nous savons donc que tu ne nous mens pas. Tu nous engages sur la route que nous sommes destinés à prendre.

- La frontière n'est pas loin. Il en faudrait peu pour que nous perdions sa protection. Vous devez vous aussi être prudents. Ton amant parfois, trouve trop de plaisir aux loisirs que lui donne l'Autre.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions cinq. Trois sont au courant. Mu a choisi une route que je n'approuve pas, que j'exècre même. Mais je suppose que tu vas me dire que son choix a un sens. Que l'avenir lui donnera raison.

- Je suppose effectivement que son éloignement était nécessaire. Il serait mort s'il était resté.

- Trois sont donc au courant, et les deux restant, ont de forts doutes concernant le Pope. Aucun des autres ors ne suspecte quoique ce soit. J'aurais juste aimé que nous restions tous les cinq soudés autour de ton secret. Comme par le passé. Je pensais n'en avoir aucun, mais mon seul regret, restera ton désaccord, qui nous a privés de deux amis avec lesquels nous aurions pu continuer à tout partager. Même si je crois en tes raisons même en les ignorant...

Je suivrai Milo, comme tu le demandes.

- Un regret. Une requête. Ton besoin de moi jusqu'à la fin...

Saga passe avec précaution une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et ne rien rater de l'expression de son regard.

- Tais toi je t'en prie. Le moment n'est pas venu de me poser cette question. Je veux encore avoir le choix d'en refuser la réponse.

- Alors pars maintenant. Accompagne Milo et lorsque vous reviendrez, nous reparlerons de tout cela.

* * *

- Le problème Angélo, c'est qu'à son retour de mission, notre ami, rempli de cette excitation presque jubilatoire, que nous connaissons si bien et qui suit chaque combat dont nous sortons victorieux, n'a eu pour seule envie que de se précipiter pour faire son rapport au Pope.

- Et tu n'as pas pu l'intercepter.

- Je le suivais... Il est arrivé avant moi. Et bien entendu sa fougue aidant, les gardes n'ont pas fait le moindre geste pour tenter de lui barrer le passage. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Saga a dû lui même gérer la proximité de Milo. Pire encore recevoir son rapport et donner une marche à suivre cohérente pour la suite...

* * *

Il n'avait pas été annoncé. Par chance ce masque dissimula toute surprise, et même ce bref instant d'angoisse, avant que Saga ne reprenne cette posture droite et imposante. Milo mit un genou à terre.

- Votre Sainteté, vos ordres ont été accomplis. L'île d'Andromède est détruite, la plupart de ses habitants sont morts. Rares sont les renégats ayant pu s'échapper. Ceux dont vous vouliez les têtes sont tombés.

A la fin de son bref discours, le scorpion releva les yeux vers ce masque imperturbable. Il y avait de la satisfaction sur le visage du huitième gardien. L'éclat si particulier d'un assassin divin, persuadé d'accomplir une œuvre salutaire à l'humanité. Milo se contentait de lui expliquer clairement, que selon ses ordres, il avait eu plaisir à servir Athéna en supprimant toute vie présente sur un sol foulé depuis plusieurs siècles par les prétendants chevaliers. Et sûr de son bon droit, il en exprimait toute sa fierté.

Sans un mot Saga contempla son œuvre avant de se lever, rapidement imité par le scorpion qui perdit petit à petit son sourire caractéristique. Il avait avec succès accompli l'ordre donné. Alors pourquoi le Pope semblait contrarié ? Pourquoi un tel silence ? Décidément, cet homme semblait bien étrange.

Saga descendit lentement les marches, et s'avança vers lui sans rompre le silence avant de s'arrêter à son niveau.

Aphrodite avait raison. Si Milo survit, il devra supporter le poids de sa conscience et accepter la vérité.

Milo saura la vérité. Très bientôt. Et comme les autres, il ne comprendra ni ne pardonnera. Il aura raison, une double trahison ne peut-être le fruit d'une erreur, mais plus sûrement celui d'une ferme volonté. Et son regard en cet instant traduit toute l'incompréhension de la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Cette scène silencieuse, ce regard masqué, vide, qui pourtant ne fait que l'observer.

Comment ne montrer aucun intérêt ? Comment ne pas essayer de... racheter ce crime que lui, vient de commettre en commanditant cette destruction. Réparer sa conscience, en quelques instants, comme si la gravité était en deçà de la réalité. Comment tout simplement ne pas profiter, une dernière fois de celui qui ravive à son esprit tant de souvenirs aussi plaisants que douloureux ?

Juste une fois, comme le dit Aphrodite. Juste toucher du doigt un espoir éphémère qui ne se concrétisera jamais.

Et chemin faisant, sans que son esprit ne puisse le contenir, sa main s'est emparée du bras gauche de Milo, le long duquel un filet de sang glisse encore sur sa peau. C'est le geste de recul du scorpion qui le ramène à la réalité. Mais il est trop tard, le mal – ou le bien – est déjà fait. Ce recul n'est pas d'effroi, mais plutôt de surprise. Voilà treize années que leurs contacts se résument à quelques politesses échangées à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu es blessé.

Ça n'est pas une question. Sa voix sonne comme une triste constatation qu'il regrette déjà. Son double ne peut agir ainsi et à en croire l'air interrogateur sur le visage de Milo, il n'est pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. Saga ne lâche pas. Il ne doit surtout pas hésiter, afficher sans faiblir une assurance, même feinte.

Et cela fonctionne, le scorpion se détendant légèrement.

- C'est si superficiel que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

Saga esquisse un sourire qu'il ne verra pas.

- Il te faut aller soigner cela.

- Votre sainteté... En vérité, j'espérais que vous seriez satisfait et que vous auriez des recommandations pour la suite.

- Je suis... satisfait. Pour ce qui est de la suite, Milo... Tu serviras Athéna quoiqu'il t'en coûte n'est-ce pas ?

- Je servirai notre Déesse quel que soit le chemin qu'elle m'impose pour y parvenir et quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur celui-ci.

- Très bien. Et lorsque le doute s'emparera de ton esprit ?

Milo le fixe alors intensément, ses lèvres s'étant entrouvertes pour répondre cette évidence retenue par cœur depuis l'enfance. Mais aucun son ne s'en échappe.

Et pour cause.

* * *

Il a sept ans. Ils étaient une fratrie hétéroclite, à peine reformée qu'on éclatait déjà pour les envoyer parfaire leurs connaissances aux quatre coins du monde. Mais lui restait là, avec Saga, Ayor, Mu et Aioros. Saga connaissait parfaitement ce besoin de perfection chez l'enfant qu'il était. Milo échouait sur peu de choses et l'entraînement auquel le soumettait son professeur était d'une dureté telle qu'il en finissait ses journées plus mort que vif, endormi au creux d'un bras de son aîné, l'autre étant réservé à Mu. Malgré cela, Milo relevait chaque défi sans s'autoriser à faiblir et chaque fois, sans lui accorder le moindre repos, son professeur augmentait la difficulté. De toute évidence, l'échec faisait partie des leçons qu'il souhaitait lui apprendre, au grand désaccord d'un gémeau qui ne pouvait intervenir sur un point ne le concernant pas.

Pourquoi vouloir apprendre à cet enfant une leçon qui nuirait à sa fierté naturelle ? Dans le cas de Milo, l'échec, au lieu de le pousser à lutter contre le découragement, à rassembler ses forces pour faire mieux encore, n'aurait fait que nuire à ce qui fait qu'il est tout simplement lui. Saga connaissait bien l'enfant. Bien plus que celui qui prétendait lui faire obtenir cette force que lui n'aurait jamais. Et comme le craignait le gémeau, il y eut un jour de trop. Les forces d'un enfant de sept ans ne sont pas inépuisables. Autant physiquement que moralement.

Un soir, s'étant endormi dans les bras de Saga, Milo ne se réveilla même pas lorsque vint l'heure de rentrer cinq étages plus haut. Saga l'avait gardé avec lui. Mais quand vînt l'heure de se lever, l'enfant pouvait à peine bouger, les membres endoloris par un entraînement bien trop intense et une fièvre que sa fatigue n'avait pu chasser.

Pour la première fois, l'enfant était incapable d'aller s'entraîner, idée qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Le cosmos de Saga l'enveloppant, il était parvenu à retenir ses larmes. Oh, elles n'étaient pas de tristesse, mais plutôt de colère, face à une faiblesse dont il se croyait dépourvu et que son aîné s'évertuait à lui rendre moins importante. Et même s'il restait silencieux, Saga pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées.

Après de nombreux efforts, fébrile, l'enfant se tenait debout, le plus droit possible, son aîné s'étant abaissé à sa hauteur, juste devant lui, sans lâcher ses mains, précieusement serrées dans les siennes.

- Tu vas aller t'entraîner.

- Je ne pourrai jamais. Mon maître dira que j'ai échoué.

- Ça n'était pas une question Milo, mais une affirmation. Et tu le sais toi, que je n'affirme rien sans en être persuadé.

- Comment peux tu, toi qui me vois ainsi depuis hier soir ?

- Lorsque tu doutes Milo, tu dois toujours chercher les signes envoyés par Athéna.

- Comment les reconnaître ?

- Ils ne sont que l'expression des enseignements de notre déesse. Le courage, la détermination, le sens de l'honneur et du devoir, l'abnégation et... l'amour. N'as tu donc plus rien de tout cela en toi ? Regarde bien. Pourquoi t'es tu levé si ça n'est pas pour t'efforcer d'aller suivre ton cours ? Où as tu trouvé la force de le faire alors que tu es réellement brûlant de fièvre ? Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Tu n'es pas en train d'échouer, bien au contraire. Il t'a poussé dans cette situation et c'est toi qui va le faire échouer à ce jeu.

* * *

« N'oublie jamais Milo, lorsque tu doutes, de toujours chercher un signe d'Athéna ».

La leçon était tombée plusieurs fois, au cours des années qui suivirent, alors aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-il ne pas réagir à cette question si familière ?

La main de Saga se crispa plus fortement sur son bras.

Incapable de tenir son rôle. A quelques jours à peine de l'issue qu'il savait fatale, la présence de Milo le privait d'une contenance durement acquise en presque treize ans. Et les deux yeux turquoise ne le quittaient toujours pas.

- Va t-en.

- Non.

-** VA T-EN !**

Seule l'entrée d'Aphrodite parvint à détacher le regard azur du masque atone de Saga.

- Milo je crois que tu devrais sortir. D'autant qu'une urgence m'amène auprès du Pope. Alors fais ce qu'il te dit.

Et le regard du scorpion se campa dans les deux yeux céruléens lui faisant face, y cherchant un semblant de réponse. Mais qui peut se vanter d'égaler le poisson lorsqu'il faut paraître et convaincre ?

- Je reviendrai vous voir, Grand Pope.

Le seul silence accompagna son départ, avant qu'Aphrodite ne se précipite et le serre entre ses bras, aussitôt imité par le gémeau. Nul besoin d'explication, l'évidence parle d'elle même. Les deux hommes glissèrent sur ce tapis si souvent témoin de leurs émotions, serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus que de raison.

* * *

- Depuis ce jour Angelo, les ordres sont clairs. Milo ne doit même plus atteindre le temple d'Athéna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà c'est le dernier. Aucune suite prévue pour cette petite fiction qui me manque déjà. Merci de vos encouragements qui m'ont permis de l'achever malgré le grand stand by entre le deuxième et le troisième chapitre. **

**Un nouveau merci à Saharu-Chan de m'avoir appris à aimer Aphrodite. Je ne peux plus écrire sur Mu et Saga, mais tant pis, j'ai trouvé une substitution -)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Nous ne sommes pas nés pour faire partie de cette humanité que nous défendons. Notre vie n'est qu'une illusion puisque nous n'existons pour personne en ce monde. Seule Athéna nous donne une identité et nous fait naître sur terre, lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. _

_Nos rêves ne sont que comédies. Nous nous identifions à ceux que nous protégeons et nous finissons par en oublier que le bonheur qu'ils affichent nous est interdit. Ce bonheur à sauvegarder pour lequel nous tomberons tous un jour._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le pouvoir qui leur serait utile, plutôt que de maîtriser l'espace, serait de contrôler le temps. Dans moins de six heures, ils seront là. Saga le lui a annoncé, platement, comme le reste des événements qu'il pressent. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail.

Au dernier moment, juste avant la bataille.

Mais après tout, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Depuis quelques jours, le dernier gardien recherche son soutien, après n'avoir fait que lui offrir le sien durant de nombreuses années. Saga aura sûrement voulu le ménager.

Sous le poids de la révélation, Aphrodite s'effondre lentement, à genoux, une main s'appuyant à même le sol de sa roseraie. Il n'a rien dit, pas un mot, lorsque Saga lui a énoncé, bien trop calmement, ce que lui ont appris les astres. Le Pope ferme les yeux. La souffrance d'Aphrodite, il peut la ressentir, aussi clairement que celle qu'il ressent lui même. S'approchant doucement de son amant, le gémeau ne peut faire un pas de plus, les fleurs sanguines formant un circulaire tapis de roses maudites autour de leur maître, comme pour lui procurer une protection naturelle contre celui qui, en cet instant, lui cause une douleur pire encore que celle que doit produire la mort.

Parce qu'il est plus difficile encore de supporter la fin d'un proche, que d'affronter sa propre mort.

L'épaisse chevelure turquoise se répand au sol, cachant son visage trempé de larmes. Aphrodite secoue la tête. Un refus bien inutile d'une situation à laquelle il ne pourra rien changer. Leur destin est tracé depuis qu'ils sont nés.

Saga s'assoit calmement, derrière lui, respectant la distance imposée, le regard posé sur ce corps agité d'un sanglot silencieux.

- Aphrodite, je t'en prie...

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent Saga... C'était déjà bien assez dur de l'accepter pour nous trois, mais quelque part, il semblait logique que nous finissions de cette façon, unis autour d'une résolution prise depuis plusieurs années. Mais cela ne suffit donc pas ?

- Aphrodite, regarde moi.

Après quelques instants, d'un geste maladroit, le douzième gardien dégage son visage des mèches trempées de larmes et tourne légèrement les yeux vers lui. Saga patiente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse enfin pour venir se caler dans ses bras. Le Pope referme les siens autour de lui en soupirant de soulagement. Avec patience, il caresse une boucle bleue, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son précieux protégé se calme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne possède pas la réponse à cette question Aphrodite. Mais... Je sais autre chose.

A cette affirmation, le dernier gardien frémit. Peut-il y avoir pire encore que d'apprendre qu'ils seront cinq à mourir ? Saga se penche à son oreille, lui chuchotant cette réponse comme une confession secrète qu'ils seront seuls à partager.

- Tout a un sens, mon amour. Nos morts, comme les leurs, ne seront ni vaines, ni inutiles.

- A quoi peuvent encore servir les morts Saga ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

- La mort ne nous dispense pas de servir Athéna.

Aphrodite redresse les yeux vers lui, avec une rare gravité, voir même un profond effroi.

- Que tentes tu de me dire ?

Pour seule réponse, Saga pose son regard sur le sien, emprunt d'une mélancolie et d'une fatalité alarmantes.

- Même dans la mort, nous ne connaîtrons donc ni la paix, ni le bonheur ?… Saga ?

- Nous ne connaîtrons la paix... que lorsque l'humanité ne sera plus en danger.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Je le sais. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Comment pourrais-je aujourd'hui te promettre que notre mort nous apportera la paix à laquelle nous aspirons enfin ?

- Cette idée m'a fait tenir jusqu'ici. Je ne craignais pas une mort qui nous apporterait la possibilité d'être à nouveau ensemble dans un repos éternel. J'ai imaginé que servir un dieu nous permettrait au moins d'échapper aux tourments de la mort qui attendent les hommes. Pourquoi, après tout, devrions nous subir le même traitement, alors que nous n'avons droit à aucun de leurs bonheurs ?

D'un revers de doigts, Saga caresse son visage.

- Je suis persuadé, que nous le saurons rapidement. Ce n'est pas la dernière guerre que devra mener notre génération. En vérité, la guerre sainte n'a pas commencé. Mais notre bataille, ses conséquences et les sacrifices que nous consentons, serviront l'avenir. Ça n'est pas la fin, mais juste une étape de notre vie Aphrodite.

Le dernier gardien acquiesce, le regard se chargeant à nouveau de détermination. La lutte n'est-elle pas leur seule raison d'être ? Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le poisson sourit.

- Le soleil est revenu...

- Il était temps. Cette pluie devenait insoutenable.

- Saga ? M'accorderais tu, une dernière faveur ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes de me l'accorder. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Nous allons mourir, je veux que tu fasses la seule chose qui allégerait mon trépas.

- S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire dans ce but, je le ferai.

- Reçois Milo.

Presque immédiatement, Saga détourne le visage.

- Tu as promis. Reçois Milo.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça...

- Tu me demandes plus que cela et je te l'accorde systématiquement. Je veux faire une dernière chose, pour toi et pour lui. Après, je pourrai partir.

- Comprends tu le risque que nous prenons ? Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours... La bataille commencera dans quelques heures, son esprit ne doit être troublé.

- Il monte jusqu'ici tous les jours et tous les jours je le rejette. Il regarde les autres revenir de leurs audiences. Comprends tu ce qu'il doit vivre depuis que tu l'as jeté dehors il y a trois jours de cela ? Crois tu vraiment que son esprit connaît le repos ?

- Il était sur le point de comprendre, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Parce que tu crois que son renvoi a mis fin à ses réflexions ?! C'est pire encore Saga, de le laisser vivre ça. N'oublie pas, que s'il survit, il recevra la vérité en pleine face. Ça fait treize ans Saga, que tu aurais dû lui épargner cela. Cinq. Nous étions cinq. Il n'en aura plus aucun mis à part un bélier qu'il n'a plus vu depuis des lustres ! Tu le condamnes à quatre deuils impossibles à faire dans de telles conditions. Reçois Milo ! Je lui ai promis que je lui obtiendrai cette ultime chance. Bon sang, mais est-ce que tu réalises qu'il monte tous les jours ?!

Saga ferme les yeux en soupirant.

- Je vais rentrer au temple d'Athéna. Tu n'auras qu'à le laisser passer.

- Merci.

Avec tendresse, Saga glisse une main dans sa gorge jusqu'à sur sa nuque, relevant doucement son visage vers lui.

- Aphrodite, c'est probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

- Ne dis pas ça, je veux te voir avant de combattre, je veux que tu le chasses bien avant la fin !

- L'évincer n'est pas si facile. Tu le constates depuis treize ans.

- Mais tu vas y arriver n'est-ce pas ? Saga, ne me dis pas que tu commences à douter et que tu n'es plus certain d'y parvenir !

- Non. J'y parviendrai. Uniquement... grâce à toi.

Les deux amants échangent un regard, Aphrodite envisageant à peine le sens de cette dernière phrase, avant que chacun ne resserre son étreinte. La dernière. Violente et désolée. Saga ne bouge pas, même lorsque les doigts du poissons s'agrippent à ses épaules avec une force telle qu'elles s'en trouveront marquées.

Une main du gémeau se referme sur les longues boucles turquoises.

Aphrodite des poissons. Son joyau de vingt-deux ans, dont la mort sera le seul moyen de s'assurer la colère et la force nécessaires pour lutter enfin contre cet Autre.

- Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. Puisses tu un jour me pardonner du peu de bonheur que j'ai pu t'accorder en retour de tout ce que tu as donné. Je t'aime et je te jure de te retrouver bientôt. Je suis heureux d'avoir passé ces derniers moments dans cet endroit que tu as créé pour nous.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il soit également ton dernier souvenir.

Saga esquisse un léger sourire avant de le lâcher, lentement. Aphrodite ferme les yeux. Son souvenir à lui, le dernier, ne sera pas de voir Saga s'éloigner.

* * *

Droit et fier, dans son trône, Saga observe le huitième gardien qui se dirige enfin vers lui, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Milo a l'air déterminé et son regard tente de percer, avec acharnement, le visage atone qui lui fait face. Le scorpion met un genou à terre, sans pour autant se défaire de cette expression conquérante.

Pour la première fois, ce masque est une bénédiction, lui offrant le loisir d'observer sans être percé à jour, du moins tant qu'il ne lui parle pas.

Néanmoins Milo ne se satisfera pas de ce silence.

- Votre Sainteté, j'aimerais vous demander de pardonner la faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuve lors de notre dernière entrevue et je vous remercie d'avoir enfin consenti à m'accorder audience.

- La faiblesse est bien une chose dont tu es incapable. Comment va ta blessure ?

- Elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Si vous ne l'avez pas pris comme un signe de faiblesse, dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

- Milo... Les renégats que nous attendons seront là d'ici quelques heures. Crois tu que nous devrions perdre du temps en revenant sur des événements datant d'il y a trois jours ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le huitième gardien détourne les yeux. Il est évident qu'il le souhaiterait mais l'éloignement qu'il s'est vu infliger depuis plusieurs jours le fait hésiter.

- Je ne me soucie pas des renégats. Une poignée de chevaliers de bronze ne passera même pas le stade de la maison du taureau.

- Soyons assurés qu' Athéna et la vérité ne peuvent que triompher. Mais il ne faut écarter aucune difficulté.

- S'ils passaient la maison du taureau, ils arriveraient face à celle des gémeaux. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils aient encore une chance ?

Saga serre les dents. Milo n'est plus un enfant, c'est une évidence. Difficile de croire que chacun de ses mots n'avait pas pour but d'envisager les siens et de l'amener précisément à cette question. Le Pope se lève, imité par le chevalier. Cette proximité qu'il crée en s'approchant, il sait parfaitement qu'elle peut lui être fatale. Un mot de trop, un geste malheureux et Milo peut comprendre. A quelques heures de la bataille, à quelques heures d'un dénouement attendu depuis treize années, il ne peut prendre ce risque. Alors pourquoi faut-il que malgré toute sa volonté, il se retrouve si proche de lui ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce regard qui cherche à le percer à jour soit assez proche pour y décerner cette si faible lueur d'espoir noyée sous le doute et l'incompréhension ?

Il n'a pas le droit. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Et pourtant...

- La réponse est encore la même Milo. J'ignore jusqu' où ils arriveront. Ce que je sais, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'Athéna triomphe toujours. Comprends tu cela ? Il ne faut pas seulement se l'entendre dire, mais surtout s'en rappeler lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir.

- Vous semblez persuadé qu'ils arriveront jusqu'à moi... Croyez-vous donc si peu en notre ordre ?

- Je suis contraint d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Athéna semble décidée à nous éprouver.

Et comme si la preuve devait se concrétiser sous ses yeux, Saga voit poindre ses dernières minutes de lucidité, l'Autre souhaitant reprendre possession de ce qui lui appartient. Et pour cause. Le cosmos de Mu vient de se faire sentir au sein du sanctuaire, après treize ans d'absence, faisant réagir chacun de ses occupants. Milo n'échappe pas à la règle, stupéfait du retour de cet ancien ami tout comme il l'est de voir le Pope manquer de défaillir devant lui. La douleur est insoutenable, comme à chaque fois. Et là encore, il ne devra pas lutter, pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du poison qui le manipule.

Milo s'est précipité pour le soutenir, retenant solidement son bras entre ses mains en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

- Grand Pope, que vous arrive t-il ?

L'Autre lui laissera un peu de temps. Il est probable que lui non plus ne souhaite pas être découvert. Sa manifestation est un avertissement. Il est temps pour lui, de le laisser venir. Mais pas avant une dernière chose. Saga pose son regard sur les deux mains réconfortantes de ce chevalier qu'il s'est interdit d'aimer avant de poser sa seconde main sur ses doigts. Un contact qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pu que rêver. A regret, il le pousse délicatement à desserrer sa prise.

- Tout va bien Milo. Il est temps que tu retournes garder ce temple qui est le tien. Une dernière chose cependant. Accompagne moi près de la statue d'Athéna.

Milo acquiesce, veillant à le suivre de près. Saga gravit lentement l'escalier menant à sa Déesse, lève lentement les yeux vers celle qu'il n'a eu de cesse de servir.

- Écoute moi bien Milo, même si tu ne comprends pas le sens de tout ce qui suivra...Vois tu, quoique l'avenir te réserve, quelle que soit la difficulté à laquelle tu feras face, tu sauras qu'en venant ici, il te sera aisé de lui parler et d'obtenir tes réponses. Auprès d'elle, la souffrance perd son amertume... Au fond de toi, tu as toujours eu assez de courage et de pugnacité. Assez pour que la mort et le manque ne soient pas des obstacles. Auprès d'elle, tu ne seras jamais seul et tu comprendras.

Machinalement, sa main se referme au dessus de celle de Milo.

- Rentre chez toi maintenant.

Milo cligne des yeux. Le renvoyer chez lui, juste après s'être emparé de sa main de façon aussi autoritaire n'a rien de très logique.

- Non... J'ai le temps, avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Tu deviens offensant.

Saga lâche sa main.

- Bonne chance Milo.

Le scorpion se recule avant de le saluer pour enfin entreprendre la descente du sanctuaire. Derrière le masque, une larme. Une seule. Noyant ce qui restera à jamais le regret de cette existence.

_- J'aurais au moins eu la chance de te rencontrer chevalier._

* * *

Adossé au muret bordant l'escalier descendant à son temple, Aphrodite l'attendait, souriant. Hélas, sur le visage de son ami il ne peut lire qu'un trouble aussi important que celui qu'il affichait à son arrivée.

- Merci de m'avoir obtenu cette audience Aphrodite.

- Je te l'avais promise.

Milo fait quelques pas pour reprendre sa route avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour se retourner vers lui.

- Dis moi... Est-ce que le pope est malade ?

En toute circonstance, ne jamais se départir de son sourire... Mais certaines paroles requièrent plus d'efforts pour être ignorées.

- Le pope... n'est pas malade non.

- Il a failli s'effondrer devant moi, juste après que nous ayons senti le retour de Mu. Tu l'as senti toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et je n'irai pas pour autant le voir. Comment s'est passée ton audience ?

- Il a fini par me demander de partir et... Il...

Instinctivement Milo baisse le regard vers la vue du sanctuaire qui s'étend à ses pieds, en gardant le silence.

- « Il » quoi ?

Que le Pope doute de ses chevaliers d'or n'est finalement pas très surprenant. Même Milo hésite à confier sa pensée à l'un de ceux qui fut de ses meilleurs amis. Celui qui désormais est le bras droit du pouvoir.

- Rien... Ça n'est pas important... Je te dis à plus tard. Lorsque nous aurons bouté dehors ces usurpateurs.

- Certainement Milo. Bonne chance.

- Toi aussi.

* * *

- Crois tu pouvoir me convaincre aussi aisément que tout va bien, comme tu viens d'y parvenir avec Aphrodite ?

Milo interrompt sa descente vers le temple du capricorne. Quelques mètres plus haut, Camus l'observe, grave, mais pourtant attentif au trouble de cet ami assez préoccupé pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Milo le regarde un instant, avant de le rejoindre. L'amitié qui existait entre lui et Aphrodite lorsqu'ils étaient enfant est toujours vivace, mais elle a souffert du temps et de ce statut étrange qu'a pris le poisson auprès du Pope. Mais celle qu'il partage avec le verseau demeure inébranlable. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

- Je reviens d'une audience chez le Pope.

- Enfin...

- C'est étrange Camus. Cet homme me semble différent désormais.

Camus redresse un sourcil, pour autant, Milo voit parfaitement dans son regard, qu'il n'est pas vraiment surpris.

- Ce sont certaines de ses paroles qui non seulement ne s'accordent pas avec celles que j'ai pu entendre il y a de ça seulement quelques jours, voir même depuis plusieurs années. Et puis certains gestes que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. Il m'a rappelé... certains détails du passé. Je voulais qu'il s'explique. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi ses paroles me semblaient si familières. Tu ne parais pas étonné...

- J'ai moi aussi assisté à quelques changements étranges. J'imaginais que mon esprit inventait une situation lui permettant de s'accrocher à quelques souvenirs. J'ai fait le choix d'ignorer les choses. Mais puisque nous sommes au moins deux Milo, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

- Que comptes tu faire ?

- Ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Servir Athéna. Achever les missions qu'elle nous donne. N'est-ce pas la seule chose pour laquelle nous sommes certains de notre légitimité ?

Milo opine, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers le troisième temple.

- Il est mort pour nous tous n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est grand temps de l'accepter.

* * *

Aphrodite lève les yeux vers le temple d'Athéna. Ainsi donc l'Autre a repris les rennes sans même lui laisser l'occasion de revoir Saga, une dernière fois, car durant cette bataille, nul doute qu'il gardera la main.

Saga.

Après tout, que Milo soit le dernier à lui avoir parlé devrait apaiser sa peine, c'est probablement ce que son aîné aurait souhaité. Pourtant cette main crispée autour de la rose qui ne le quitte presque jamais, témoigne du contraire.

Aux pieds du sanctuaire, la cosmo-énergie des quatre chevaliers se fait sentir. La grande horloge solaire a vu ses feux s'allumer. Pour autant, son regard ne se détache pas de ce temple popal.

Dans douze heures, il sera mort. Dans quatre heures, la première victime les abandonnera pour prendre les devants et leur ouvrir la route du royaume d'Hadès. Son amant. Il devra tenir six heures pour enfin le rejoindre sans pour autant connaître la paix, en laissant la voie ouverte vers l'ultime temple et vers... Saga. Saga auquel il sera incapable d'offrir la mort qu'il aurait souhaitée. Son jardin de roses aura fané. Même sa mort, Saga n'en disposera pas. Athéna ne l'a pas désiré et sont-ils autre chose que des pantins entre ses mains ?

Avant cela, il faudra combattre. Obéir à cet Autre pour lequel il s'est créé un rôle, de toute pièce. Lutter jusque la fin, pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller ses soupçons. Lui cacher que Saga lui ment et que la faiblesse qu'il affiche face à lui est feinte. Lui obéir pour le détourner de ce qui provoquera sa fin.

Lutter pour contraindre l'autre à le tuer, car il faudra s'assurer le trépas. Réclamer ardemment une mort qu'on ne désire pas. Jouer la comédie, feindre, et s'assurer d'être cru. Et enfin mourir pour continuer d'accomplir son destin. Saga prétend que leur mort n'est pas une fin. Alors pourquoi a t-il peur désormais ?

Une nouvelle larme coule le long de sa joue. Elles sont récurrentes ces derniers temps mais quelle importance ? Saga est le seul à les voir et à les comprendre. Jamais il ne lui en a fait le reproche. Il disposera au moins de sa peine pour les derniers moments qu'il lui reste.

Cette larme vient s'échouer sur un sourire timide. Aphrodite observe le ciel. Quelques nuages approchent. La pluie sera bientôt de retour. Tant mieux. Pourquoi mourir sous un ciel radieux ? Pourquoi le soleil leur offrirait un tel mépris au moment de leur mort ? Éclairer leur dernier souffle serait comme rire face à leurs dépouilles. N'ont t-il pas sacrifié assez pour mériter d'être regrettés ?

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres. En réalité, personne ne comprendra jamais. Ils mourront dans le déshonneur le plus complet et ce déshonneur embaumera à jamais les souvenirs qu'ils laisseront derrière eux.

* * *

En contrebas, les quatre cosmo-énergies des conquérants du sanctuaire ont passé la maison du bélier.

Mu.

Celui qui n'a fait qu'abandonner Saga n'a même pas cherché à obtenir la moindre information à son sujet. Mu sait, sans réellement savoir. Aphrodite soupire. Peut-être même pense t-il que Saga n'est plus. S'il connaissait ses deux visages, comment pourrait-il faire le choix d'abandonner le premier ? Un traître doublé d'un lâche, le chevalier des poissons n'en démordra jamais. Sa vie à Jamir ne fut sûrement pas facile. Mais comparée à celle qu'ils ont vécue ici, n'a t-il pas choisi la solution la plus facile ? Si Mu, Milo, Angelo et Camus avaient eux aussi partagé toute la vérité, s'ils étaient restés soudés, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ?

Et puis quelle importance... Déjà les renégats se séparent. Leur avancée n'en sera que plus rapide.

Il est le dernier. Celui qui sera condamné à attendre et à observer. Celui qui devra combattre avec le poids de leurs morts. De quoi devrait-il se plaindre après tout ? L'Autre de Saga surveille les combats et protège la maison des gémeaux. Mais lorsque Saga reviendra, il devra vaincre dans la plus parfaite solitude, puisque pour la première fois, Aphrodite ne sera plus là.

* * *

Les uns après les autres, les feux de l'horloge se consument. Depuis plusieurs heures, Aphrodite n'a pas bougé, assis au sommet des marches menant à son temple, les yeux clos, l'esprit tourné vers les combats. Quelques mètres plus bas, une rose rouge, dont quelques pétales jonchent les marches depuis sa chute. Une rose tombée au sol, trahie par les forces ayant abandonné les doigts qui la retenaient. Une rose accompagnant la mort du premier sacrifié sur l'autel d'une prédiction astrale. Angelo. Le chevalier du cancer aura choisi une mort à la hauteur de l'image qu'il s'est vu contraint de donner pendant treize années.

Shura... Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, l'abnégation du capricorne l'aura mené vers la voie de la raison. Il ne cessera jamais de lutter pour Athéna, conférant à Shyriu ce qui fut le plus précieux à ses yeux. Shura continuera de combattre à travers lui, à jamais. Aphrodite esquisse un sourire. Effectivement, leurs morts ne seront pas inutiles.

Ils seront bientôt là. Déjà, quelques flocons caressent sa peau, malgré ce foutu soleil se jouant à nouveau de lui. Aphrodite déglutit. Camus avait compris. Gâchis. N'avait-il pas raison de pousser Saga à les garder tous les cinq liés autour de son secret ? Puisse son sacrifice préparer l'avenir en offrant à son disciple les clés d'un cosmos qu'il lui faudra maîtriser pour les luttes qui l'attendent.

Un frisson d'effroi lui traverse l'échine. Saga n'est pas revenu. Les feux de la grande horloge sont presque tous éteints. Tournant les yeux vers elle, Aphrodite se fige un instant. En vérité, il ne reste plus que le sien.

Sans Saga, Masque de mort, Shura et Camus seront morts en vain. Si Saga ne parvient pas à reprendre assez longtemps le dessus sur ce démon avant la fin, jamais Athéna ne pourra être sauvée. Lui seul connaît la façon de mettre un terme à tout cela et il doit lutter assez longtemps pour permettre la destruction de cette flèche maudite. Assez longtemps également, pour détruire ce poison qui le mine et pouvoir les rejoindre. Enfin.

Aphrodite se relève, descend lentement les quelques marches jusqu'au premier palier, ramasse la rose en silence et remonte vers son temple. Devant son miroir, le poisson se pare d'un sourire parfaitement construit, ajuste quelques mèches turquoises et défroisse le pli rebelle de sa cape. Il les retiendra, le plus longtemps possible, lui et ses précieuses roses. Saga doit s'éveiller. S'il lui faut du temps, il le lui donnera. La rose entre les lèvres, Aphrodite se retourne vers l'entrée.

Ils sont là.

Ainsi donc ce sera celui là, celui que le destin a choisi pour lui ôter la vie... Destin mesquin voulant qu'andromède rechigne à le tuer... Non. Même mourir sera une épreuve. Après tout, pourquoi aurait il le droit, lui, de mourir sans contraindre son assaillant au miracle ?

Mourir sous le coup d'une tornade... Quelle ironie lorsqu'on sait que sa vie ne fut qu'animée de vents contraires et que de toute façon, le calme de la paix ne lui fut jamais offert. Mais son dernier souffle, comme les précédents, sera lui aussi en offrande à celui auquel il a confié sa vie, aussi sûrement qu'il confie sa mort. Un appel vers ce presque dieu, comme une supplication, pour tenter à leur tour, ensemble, un dernier miracle.

* * *

On dit que l'amitié est le seul rempart contre la folie. Doublée d'amour, elle acquiert une force que rien ne peut terrasser, pas même un esprit malin dévoré d'ambition. Le soleil brille d'un éclat mesquin lorsque les roses viennent fleurir le corps de la plus incroyable beauté que le monde ait portée. La pureté de la fleur contrant le déshonneur. Aphrodite s'est éteint, emportant enfin avec lui treize années sacrifiées.

Même Lui n'a rien pu faire contre cette douleur si intense qu'elle en a réveillé sa victime. Lui, le Mal, réveillé treize ans plus tôt, face à une mer agitée, dans l'esprit d'un adolescent né sous une étoile maudite, destiné à l'accueillir. Un adolescent destiné à perdre cet honneur qui l'encensait jusqu'alors.

Pour préparer l'avenir. Un avenir qui verra lutter les dieux.

Le dernier souffle d'Aphrodite l'a ramené, à la grande surprise d'un démon qui n'a pas su lutter contre ce hurlement venu du fond de son esprit. Mais le temps est compté. Le mal n'est pas terrassé. Non, ça, ce sera son dernier combat. La revanche qu'il leur a promise pour adoucir leur trépas.

Malgré les larmes et la douleur, le bouclier doit être utilisé. Effondré sur ce tapis, le répit n'aura été que de courte durée. Ce tapis, qui a vu leurs étreintes, leurs effrois et leurs larmes. Ce miroir devant lequel Saga parvient péniblement à relever les yeux. Ce miroir jadis couvert de sang, ce sang qui les lia jusqu'à la mort. Dans le reflet, le visage d'Aphrodite lui sourit. Il a sept ans. Souvenir d'une époque heureuse.

Et devant ce miroir, Saga assiste impuissant à son retour. Aussi impuissant qu'un pégase incrédule.

Et même si son ultime victoire fut de parvenir à trouver à nouveau la force de stopper ce poing pour en protéger la cible, même si sa mort fut le seul moyen de l'empêcher de nuire, même si ses dernières secondes furent apaisées par le cosmos divin d'Athéna, Saga en a désormais la certitude.

Au souvenir du regard de Milo, figé sur lui, devant la statue d'Athéna, son âme ne trouvera jamais le repos.

* * *

La nuit est tombée désormais. Les corps des défunts ont été rassemblés, en contrebas des marches menant à la statue divine. Les linceuls qui les enveloppent semblent enfin leur procurer la protection et la douceur que leur fonction semblait incapable de leur donner. Mais durant tout le temps qu'il aura fallu pour organiser cette scène macabre, Milo n'a pas bougé, assis sur les marches, au pied de la statue d'Athéna, le corps engourdi par le contact glacial du marbre. Tous sont partis. Immobile, son regard n'a pu se détacher de ce corps désormais recouvert.

Il restera là. N'était-ce pas le dernier conseil de Saga ? Dans son esprit, sa voix semble encore résonner.

_« __Écoute moi bien Milo, même si tu ne comprends pas le sens de tout ce qui suivra...__Vois tu, __quoique l'avenir te réserve, quelle que soit la difficulté à laquelle tu feras face, tu sauras qu'en venant ici, il te sera aisé de lui parler et d'obtenir tes réponses. Auprès d'elle, la souffrance perd son amertume... Au fond de toi, tu as toujours eu assez de courage et de pugnacité. Assez pour que la mort et le manque ne soient pas des obstacles. Auprès d'elle, tu ne sera__s__ jamais seul __et tu comprendras__. »_

Et pourtant Milo ne récolte que le silence.

* * *

_Lorsqu'un homme meurt, on dit que son âme, en enfer, attend un jugement lui promettant une souffrance à la hauteur de ce que fut sa vie. Mais on dit aussi, qu'après avoir expié ses crimes, son âme est en droit d'attendre celles de ceux qui ont compté __pour lui__._

_N__ous le savons désormais, que notre sort en enfer n'est en rien enviable à celui des Hommes. Mais Saga avait raison. La mort n'est pas la fin. Elle n'est qu'une étape de notre destin. Et l'Enfer, n'est finalement pas différent de ce que nous avons connu jusque présent. _


End file.
